


Падение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Crossdressing, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Северус Снейп падал очень долго, может быть всю жизнь.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Апрельский семицветик" на Люцемании.

Северус Снейп падал уже долго. Может, час, может, день, может, месяц — определить было невозможно. Он почти привык к свисту воздуха, задравшейся мантии, которую уже не пытался поправить, вставшим дыбом и шевелящимся волосам. Даже к подспудному ощущению, что сейчас падение кончится, и он разобьется в лепешку, тоже вполне привык. Люди вообще ко всему привыкают. Кроме невыносимой скуки; вот она-то и была главной проблемой.

Сначала Северус пытался разобраться в происходящем. Всматривался во тьму под ногами, надеясь что-нибудь увидеть, вглядывался вверх, стараясь обнаружить хоть лучик света, пробовал нашарить руками несуществующие стены. Ничего. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме абсолютной темноты. Потом он начал кричать — не услышал даже эха и немного охрип; петь — репертуар кончился через две песни, и повторять их не захотелось. Он анализировал, пытался понять, как и почему тут очутился — ответов на свои вопросы не находил.

Последнее, что он помнил — встреча с Темным лордом и неприятный разговор с ним. А сразу после он уже начал падать. И это падение все продолжалось и продолжалось. Бесконечно. 

Возможно, его заколдовал Темный лорд. Повелитель всегда любил игры с чужим разумом, и ему было вполне под силу создать мощную иллюзию. Такую, что поверишь всем существом в падение с огромной высоты, действительно разобьешься о несуществующие камни и умрешь с переломанными костями, разорванными внутренностями и разбитым черепом. Северус уже как-то наблюдал похожий эксперимент. Не совсем такой, правда, но Лорд совершенствовал свои умения, и кто даст гарантию, что он не решил попробовать что-нибудь особенное? 

Вопрос — что в таком случае делать? В теории окклюменция позволяла оказывать сопротивление любому воздействию на разум. На практике выходило несколько сложнее, но Северус не мог не попытаться. Он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться, отгородиться от всего внешнего, от чувства падения, от этой, явно не существующей, реальности; хотя бы мысленно вернуться в настоящий мир. Получалось не очень хорошо. Воздух трепал мантию и волосы, бил по щекам. Подспудный страх падения никак не давал очистить сознание. Северус пытался представить, что его удерживает в полете плотный поток воздуха, но поверить не получалось.

— Северус, — он почувствовал прикосновение к руке.

Северус вздрогнул и отпрянул. Рядом с ним падал Люциус. Его строгая черная мантия задралась почти до бедер, волосы стояли дыбом, а в глазах метался ужас. Северус мысленно усмехнулся. Что ж, теперь он не один.

— Люциус, рад тебя видеть. Приятный вечер, не правда ли?

Казалось, Люциус перепугался еще больше: открыл рот, потом закрыл, снова открыл:

— Что происходит?!

— Мы падаем.

— Я вижу, что мы падаем. Откуда? Как?

— Ну, ты и сам должен знать, откуда свалился на этот раз.

Люциус нахмурился и коснулся рукой лба. Северус подумал, что не должен был бы видеть Люциуса в полной темноте. Значит, источник света тут есть, только непонятно, где. Может, это Люциус светится? Или он сам? Больше в бездне не было абсолютно ничего — он, Люциус и свободное падение в неизвестность. Странно, что у Лорда не хватило воображение на большее. 

— Ну и в переделку же ты попал, — сказал Люциус, оглядывая его.

Потом посмотрел себе под ноги и попытался поправить сбившуюся мантию. Безрезультатно. Паническое выражение на его лице сгладилось, сменившись недоумением.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Северус. — Как там Лорд?

— Лорд? Сдох, насколько я понимаю. Почему он тебя волнует? А с тобой, оказывается, все очень не просто. — Вот теперь взгляд у Люциуса стал пугающим, холодным и настороженным, каким тот обычно смотрел на Беллатрикс и ее мужа или на Фенрира. — Забавно, я и не догадывался, что ты давным-давно предал и его, и меня. Думаю, тебя должен больше волновать Поттер. Нет?

Что-то с Поттером? Неужели глупый мальчишка попался Лорду? Что-то в воспоминаниях теплилось по поводу Поттера, но сосредоточиться на них не получалось. Да и ладно… Сейчас важнее другое.

Люциуса слишком быстро перестало беспокоить падение, зато заинтересовали неуместные в такой ситуации вопросы. Это проясняло дело — Северус мысленно усмехнулся. Бесконечное падение — действительно всего лишь ловушка, которую создал Темный лорд. Проверяет. Хочет заставить оговорить себя. 

Все сходилось. Даже то, что рядом появился не кто-нибудь, а именно Люциус. Тот знал и о Лили, и о сомнениях Северуса по поводу методов и целей Лорда, и о многом другом. За годы близости что только не всплывало в разговорах. Хотя у Северуса всегда складывалось ощущение, что его мысли и чувства никогда не имели для Люциуса особого значения. Тот был слишком зациклен на себе. Так почему начал обвинять сейчас? Особенно так откровенно... По-глупому. Это Люциус-то, который всегда предпочитал многозначительные намеки и недомолвки. Можно даже не думать — очевидная фальшивка.

— Поттер меня волнует только в той мере, в которой им заинтересован Лорд. Если он добрался до мальчишки — тем лучше. Твои подозрения в предательстве — совершенно беспочвенны. Я убил Дамблдора…

— Который и так уже почти отправился на тот свет. Удобно.

Северус едва не вздрогнул. О том, что Дамблдор был при смерти, не знал никто. Неужели Лорд сумел пробраться через ментальные щиты и узнать о просьбе директора? Тогда зачем этот фарс?!

— Не знаю, откуда у тебя сведения о состоянии Дамблдора. Все совсем не так. Я избавился от него, потому что так приказал Лорд, а твой сын с задачей не справился и справиться не мог. Весь в отца!

— К счастью. — Люциус даже не обиделся. — Значит ты — верный сторонник Лорда, того самого лорда, который шестнадцать лет назад уничтожил твою единственную любовь?

— Мы говорили об этом. Это не имеет значения. Лили сама решила свою судьбу.

На самом деле это они обсуждали только с Лордом — Люциус слышать о ней не мог. Стоило упомянуть Лили — всплескивал руками и восклицал: «Да сколько можно?!» 

— Не припомню такого разговора, но приятно слышать, что ты более не скорбишь по ней. И все же… предать нашего Лорда — поступок совершенно естественный. Я был на его стороне десятилетия, чего только для него не делал!.. И куда верность меня завела? — Люциус усмехнулся. — В Азкабан! Стоило лишиться его милости — «друзья» исчезли, дом превратился в проходной двор, статус и уважение испарились, словно их никогда и не было. Так что я, как никто, поддержал бы тебя в предательстве, Северус.

— Ты несешь околесицу. — Люциус не мог так откровенничать, если был в своем уме. — Я не предавал Лорда. И, кстати, то, что нас связывает, не зависит от отношения Лорда к тебе. И я, в отличие от этих твоих «друзей», никуда не исчез.

— Даже наоборот. Утешил, вопреки желаниям Повелителя, какая необычайная смелость!

Северус похолодел. Неужели именно из-за Люциуса Лорд решил, что он предатель? Нет-нет, невозможно. Их с Люциусом отношения насчитывали уже два десятка лет, и пусть речь не шла о душевной близости, неужели Лорд думал, что можно так просто все забыть и повести себя как остальные? Впрочем, да, именно этого он и ожидал бы. В глазах Лорда было бы совершенно нормально воспользоваться Люциусом, пусть даже соблазнить его, а потом выкинуть, когда «друг» станет бесполезен. Что ж... морок обидеть невозможно.

— Ты ошибаешься, думая о причинах, по которым я тебя поддерживал. — Северус посмотрел на Люциуса и надменно вздернул бровь. — Считаешь, что все дело в моих чувствах к тебе, считаешь, ты мне нравишься? Красавец Малфой снизошел до грязного Снейпа — наверное, я должен быть счастлив?

— Северус... — изображал шок этот Люциус довольно натурально — на мгновение его взгляд стал совершенно беззащитным.

— Нет, дело не в этом, мой дорогой друг. То, что я трахал тебя, всегда льстило моему самолюбию, хотя с течением времени несколько приелось. И после твоего фиаско я действительно подумывал оставить тебя, но, зная твою скользкую натуру, считал, в отличие от остальных, что ты найдешь способ вернуть расположение Лорда. Все же ты очень долго был лучшим из нас и, вновь взлетев, наверняка припомнил бы, как и кто к тебе относился, когда ты был в опале. Но — увы, похоже, я ошибся. — Люциус был бледен, он неверяще смотрел на Северуса, и тот решил повернуть «нож»: — Ты ничтожный неудачник, Люциус, и мне жаль, что я потратил на тебя время.

Если уж и это не убедит Лорда, то его не убедит ничто. Люциус нахмурился, закрыл лицо рукой. Северусу показалось, что скорость падения увеличилась. Ветер все сильнее бил по ушам. Должно быть, Лорд или решил его освободить, или напугать, вызвав на откровенность.

— Значит, вот как... — пробормотал Люциус, отнимая руку от лица. Глаза у него были откровенно злыми. — Значит, все… все — мусор?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь это, Люциус. Будто сам не поступал так же, как я. Что там тебе было нужно? Знание о планах Дамблдора? Личный зельевар?

— Бред! Не суди других по себе.

— О, только не говори, что я тебе действительно нравился? С чего бы вдруг? Тобой двигала лишь выгода, мной — тоже, мы отлично друг друга понимали.

Северус знал, что на его губах застыла особая улыбка.

— Может, ты и возомнил себя шлюхой, — зашипел очень натурально Люциус, — но ко мне это не относится. Я думал…

— А ты умеешь?

— Действительно, что еще было ожидать от тебя, Северус, учитывая, откуда ты родом и кем была твоя мать! — Он сделал многозначительную паузу. Северус непроизвольно скрипнул зубами — раньше Люциус не опускался до оскорблений его матери. — Да и чертовка Эванс. Теперь я понимаю, Северус. Ты не видел в профессии шлюхи ничего зазорного, вот и решил последовать примеру своих любимых дам. Продать тело.

Северусу показалось, что глаза застлала кровавая пелена. В висках заболело и застучало, кажется, он протянул к Люциусу руки, надеясь схватить его, но тот ускользнул.

— Что ты сказал? — выдохнул Северус. Дышать было нечем.

— Вижу, дорогой мой, как дело касается твоих женщин, — голос Люциуса доносился будто издалека, — ты сразу выходишь из себя. Что ж, похоже, ты до сих пор любишь и предательницу крови, и грязнокровку.

— Не смей!

Лорд уже должен был бы его убить, но падение продолжалось, словно он только что не признался в предательстве. Люциус… Лорд знал, куда ударить, а Северус, наконец, вцепился в Малфоя и притянул к себе.

— Ты, ничтожество, не стоишь и мизинца любой из них. Я всегда знал, что ты извращенец и идиот, неспособный защитить даже собственного сына. Да я счастлив, что Лорд показал всем, чего ты стоишь! — От злости Северус уже почти ничего не видел, горло сжало спазмом, он попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но почувствовал, как Малфой вцепился в его шею.

— Я рад, что мы, наконец, поговорили с тобой по душам, Северус. — Сквозь кровавую пелену Северус видел очень холодные, жестокие и внимательные глаза Малфоя. — Я повторю тебе то, что сказал вначале — Лорд мертв. А ты...

Он сдавил шею Северуса сильнее, и она заболела, словно ладони Малфоя были утыканы шипами. Он уже почти не чувствовал бьющего в лицо ветра, и даже ощущение падения стало пропадать, а вот боль в горле усиливалась. Он зашипел, отпустил Люциуса и попытался оторвать от себя его руки.

— Не трогай, — выплюнул тот, усиливая хватку.

Веки наливались свинцовой тяжестью, голову пронзила боль, подкатила тошнота. Похоже, он умирал. Северус попытался заговорить, но услышал только жалкий хрип. Горло будто охватило огнем, все тело мелко дрожало, перед глазами темнело, но на миг он очень ясно увидел лицо Люциуса — глаза у него были злые и обиженные, — а потом пропало и оно.

* * *  
Дом встретил Северуса затхлыми запахами, пылью и тишиной. Если авроры здесь и побывали — следов не оставили. Впрочем, их визита Северус не боялся — он не держал в доме ничего запрещенного, даже темномагических книг. Что-то хранил в Хогвартсе, под носом у мадам Пинс, что-то — в Малфой-мэноре… 

Повязку с горла до сих пор не сняли. Целитель выдал флакон с зельем и велел смазывать рану два раза в день, пока не заживет. Все же Нагини была не просто змеей, шрамы теперь останутся на всю жизнь. Целитель даже пошутил, что теперь ему придется поменять гардероб, предложил носить шейные платки и шарфы. Северус шутку не поддержал — все эти разговоры о моде слишком напоминали о Люциусе, а о нем думать сейчас было просто невозможно. Совсем.

— Концентрация яда в вашей крови была колоссальна. Мозг этого не выдержал, и вы погрузились в магическую кому. Яд очень токсичен, вас захватили галлюцинации. Мы пытались вас разбудить, вернуть в сознание, но организм отторгал все положенные зелья и игнорировал магию. Нужна была помощь близкого человека, мистер Малфой сказал, что попробует помочь.

— Близкий человек, — эхом сказал Северус. — Он вызвался сам?

Люциус не был для него близким человеком. Он просто был...

— Он прибыл в Мунго вместе с вашим бессознательным телом и потребовал оказать помощь. Когда узнал, в чем проблема — предложил себя в качестве добровольца. Сказал, что сможет вызвать у вас сильные эмоции.

Вызвал, да уж.

— Сильные эмоции, особенно желание применить магию, помогли вашей крови быстрее очиститься и избавили вас от галлюцинаций.

Глупо было спрашивать, помнит ли Люциус хоть что-нибудь из их разговора. Раз сам Северус все помнил, значит, запомнил и он. И поверил... Вот Мордред! Разумеется, поверил, идиот, а что еще оставалось? Он постарался быть убедителен. Этот остолоп, конечно, решил, что на грани между жизнью и смертью говорят только правду, так что переубеждать теперь бесполезно. И раз поверил, раз допустил, что Северус мог действительно так думать и так к нему относиться, это и о самом Люциусе сказало очень много, как и его слова о Лили и маме. Чистокровный сноб, как был, так и остался, чертов павлин.

— Это было опасно?

— Отчасти. Мы давно не проводили подобных процедур, была вероятность, что он тоже впадет в кому. Но он настаивал на своем участии.

Разумеется, ради выгоды. Иначе как это можно объяснить? Тем более — после признаний Поттера и опубликованных записей Дамблдора. Малфой, как всегда, искал, как бы получше извернуться, чтобы остаться на свободе. Спасение чужой жизни вполне стоило риска. Северус мог представить, чтобы Люциус рискнул собой ради сына, может, ради жены, хотя в этом он сомневался, но не ради любовника. Нонсенс. Сделал бы сам Северус для него подобное? Конечно, не задумываясь. Он многим обязан Люциусу с его поддержкой, вниманием, участием... Но это ничего не значило! 

За те три дня, что Северус провел в госпитале после того, как пришел в себя, Люциус не появился больше ни разу, а говорили, что до этого приходил каждый день. Сидел рядом, что-то рассказывал, держал за руку. Мордред проклятый! Думать об этом было сейчас нельзя. Извиняться? Он уже как-то извинялся, ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Люциус не простит и не забудет. Сам Северус бы никогда не забыл и не простил. И не поверил. 

Он с трудом добрался до спальни и, не раздеваясь, свалился на кровать. Ему рекомендовали лежать, отдыхать и набираться сил. Именно этим он и собирался заняться.

* * *  
Он падал. Ветер свистел в ушах. Не было ни дна, ни верха, ни стен. Тьма, падение, больше ничего. И в этом падении он был совершенно один. Северус проснулся, хватаясь за горло, сел и все никак не мог отдышаться. Наколдовал себе воды и выпил, чтобы прийти в себя. Целители утверждали, что эти сны — последствие комы и отравления — со временем пройдут. Но когда? Порой ему казалось — стоит закрыть глаза — падение продолжится. Иногда — что он все еще падает, а эта реальность ему только снится. Временами ему где-то рядом чудился тихий смех Темного лорда, он даже вздрагивал. Северус не хотел себе признаваться, но подозревал, что эксперимент или пытка Темного лорда все еще продолжается. Смерть близко, стоит лишь поверить, что спасся. Единственное, он не понимал, зачем это могло понадобиться лорду. Слишком странная, дикая и затяжная пытка, чтобы Лорд мог ее применить. Но окончательно поверить в его смерть и свою жизнь Северус не мог.

Все же надо было как-то возвращаться к реальности. Поводом для этого послужила сова, прилетевшая от Минервы — та приглашала его вернуться в школу на должность профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств. Северус отказался. На мгновение в нем что-то дрогнуло… Но — нет. Хватит. Со школой покончено раз и навсегда. Теперь он сможет в полной мере заняться своими исследованиями.

Дни сливались в одну серую череду. Северус варил зелья, читал, писал, занимался тем, о чем мечтал со старших курсов, но удовлетворения не чувствовал. Ему писали старые знакомые, даже гриффиндорцы, он им не отвечал. С ним пытался встретиться Поттер, какие-то его друзья, но Северус никого не хотел видеть. Особенно — бывших учеников. Даже Драко. Особенно — Драко, но тот, к счастью, ему даже не писал.

В газетах Северус высматривал заметки о своих «коллегах»-Пожирателях, выискивая имя Малфоя. И очень часто его поиски оказывались успешны. Малфой давал показания, интервью, выступал в судах. Несколько раз вызывали и самого Северуса, но с Малфоем ему увидеться не удавалось. Он убеждал себя, что это ему и не нужно, но… он знал, что обманывает себя. 

Все было неправильно. Он привык к Малфоям, к Люциусу. Тяжело было себе признаться в том, что он скучал. И скучал так, что болело сердце. 

Но нельзя было о нем вспоминать. «Нельзя!» — повторял он себе каждый день и снова нарушал запрет. Не получалось забыться даже за работой.

Он несколько раз порывался написать письмо. Один раз даже написал, но решил, что это выглядит глупо: Малфой только посмеется и спалит письмо в камине. Северус сжег письмо сам. 

Однажды он видел Люциуса в Мунго, куда Северус регулярно приходил на осмотр, но не подошел к нему, а Люциус, похоже, его и не заметил. Северус почувствовал разочарование и раздражение. 

Еще его беспокоили постоянные сны о том, как он падает в бездонный колодец. Ощущение падения не отпускало его даже днем. Целитель обещал, что со временем это пройдет, но сколько еще мучиться, не говорил.

* * *  
Нарцисса явилась без приглашения. Бледная, с красными от слез глазами. Северус опешил, когда ее увидел. Он провел Нарциссу в гостиную, которую так и не привел в порядок.

— Люциусу плохо, — сказала она, когда Северус спросил, что случилось.

Да быть такого не может! Северус с трудом подавил порыв схватить Нарциссу за руку и аппарировать в Малфой-мэнор. 

— Что с ним?

Она пожала плечами.

— Целителей он выгоняет, сам никуда не выходит, вчера не спустился к ужину, сегодня — к завтраку. В спальню меня не пустил.

— Идиот. Почему?!

Она комкала в руке платок.

— Не знаю. Может, это последствия его попытки тебе помочь?

Вот дьявол! 

Нарцисса пристально на него смотрела.

— И кто только его просил! — Снейп вскочил. — Павлин. Покрасоваться решил!

— Ясно. — Нарцисса тоже поднялась. — Я так и думала, что от тебя помощи не дождусь. Придется обратиться в Мунго, когда он уже не сможет сопротивляться и приказывать домовикам.

Наверняка уже поздно будет. А он в итоге окажется виновен в смерти еще одного... друга? любимого? близкого человека? Не важно. Того, кто всегда был ему дорог.

— Стой. Я должен его увидеть.

— Зачем?

— Я постараюсь помочь. Я не целитель, но, если он меня впустит...

— Он не впустит. Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, но... — она не договорила, отвернулась и направилась к двери.

— А он не рассказывал? — Почему-то показалось правильным выговориться именно Нарциссе. 

Она повернулась. Ее глаза в полумраке чуть блестели.

— Нет. Сказал, что не важно и что лучше мне не знать.

— Что ж... Все просто. Он оскорбил дорогих для меня женщин, я сказал, что был с ним ради выгоды и только ради нее. Что он мне не нужен.

Говорить вдруг стало трудно, он схватился за шею и откашлялся.

— Тогда нам действительно не о чем говорить. Никакой выгоды в том, чтобы ему помочь, нет.

— Я говорил неправду, в отличие от него. Думал, что Лорд меня так испытывает. Видит в моих отношениях с Малфоем причину предательства.

— Однако страх перед Лордом не остановил тебя, когда речь зашла об Эванс и...

Нарцисса приложила пальцы к губам, но уже было поздно.

— Болен? Умирает? Да? — Северус шагнул вперед и сжал хрупкую руку Нарциссы. 

Та с неожиданной силой вырвалась.

— Какое тебе дело?

Ее глаза пылали яростью, и это выглядело настолько опасно и красиво, что, если бы не тело Нарциссы, Северус бы не выдержал. Прижал бы этого балбеса спиной к двери и что-нибудь сделал. Может быть, поцеловал. Или придушил. Но для начала он просто запер дверь невербальными чарами.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Тебе на самом деле не интересно, — сказал Малфой и дернул дверную ручку. Дверь не открылась. — Выпусти меня.

— Нет уж… Раз пришел, давай обсудим произошедшее.

— Уже обсудили. Я думаю, достаточно. Лорд, предательство… все это понятно. Но ты пытался меня убить.

— Я считал, что убиваю морок!

— Нет, в тот момент тебе было все равно, я это или мой двойник. Просто кто-то посмел оскорбить святую Эванс.

— Ты знал, что говорить, чтобы вывести меня из себя! 

— Конечно. Мне же надо было тебя спасти. Раз уж не получилось по-хорошему — вызвать страсть или желание, — пришлось положиться на более глубокие чувства и более дорогих тебе людей.

В его голосе звучала горечь. Северус не знал, что сказать. Малфой всегда умел повернуть ситуацию так, чтобы именно Северус чувствовал себя виноватым. Только в чем? В том, что пытался победить Волдеморта? В том, что не позволил оскорблять память матери и единственной подруги? Именно это он и сказал Малфою, но тот, как всегда, не понял.

— В том, что так и не доверяешь мне, Северус. Спустя столько лет.

— Тебе нужно мое доверие? Тебе?

— Уже нет. Прости за беспокойство, Северус. У Люциуса наверняка элементарное недомогание или… как это называется? Сплин? В ближайшее время он оправится, твое вмешательство ему не нужно. Пожалуйста, открой дверь. — Словно это не сам Люциус, а Нарцисса. А весь предыдущий разговор был галлюцинацией.

Северус вдруг очень четко осознал, что, если он сейчас откроет дверь, действительно потеряет Люциуса навсегда. Хотел ли он этого? Нет. Готов ли он? Тоже нет. Ему показалось, что он вновь падает с бесконечной высоты и его вот-вот размажет о землю. Стоит только открыть дверь и выпустить Люциуса.

— Знаешь, в чем беда, Люциус? Ты все пытаешься соперничать с мертвыми. Зачем-то упорно убеждаешь и себя, и меня, что они дороже живых.

— Я пытаюсь?!

— Ты. Напоминаешь о них, бередишь. 

— И напоминать не надо, чтобы ты вспомнил о ней, о своей... любимой Эванс. Все, достаточно. Ни мне, ни тебе это, оказывается, не нужно. Спасибо, убедился. Отпусти.

— Нет. 

Трогать тело Нарциссы, даже зная, что на самом деле это Люциус, не хотелось. Северус собирался как можно дольше тянуть время, чтобы увидеть, как прекрасные глаза Нарциссы сменяются еще более прекрасными глазами Люциуса, нос и подбородок удлиняются, черты лица становятся жестче, увеличивается рост. Сколько еще осталось? Пять минут? Полчаса? Немыслимо столько ждать! Он обязан взглянуть в эти бесстыжие глаза и только потом, может быть, — если им действительно не о чем больше говорить, — отпустить. Где-то у него был антидот против Оборотного.

Северус оттащил Люциуса от двери и повел за собой в подвал.

— О, решил заточить меня в своих подземельях? Не много ли ты на себя берешь, Снейп? 

— Не больше, чем ты. 

Он вошел в свою лабораторию и только там отпустил руку Люциуса. Тот не попытался сбежать. Скрестил на груди руки и уставился на Северуса с оскорбленным выражением на лице. 

Антидот нашелся быстро. Северус не был уверен в сроке его годности — давно не варил это зелье, но решил, что хуже не будет, и поднес склянку Люциусу.

— Пей.

— Яд? Отворотное? 

— Амортенция. Пей!

— Не похоже на амортенцию. Запах мне совершенно не нравится!

— Хоть что-то ты из зельеварения помнишь.

Люциус возвел очи горе и послушно выпил. Тотчас лицо Нарциссы стало меняться. Когда плечи раздались в стороны, грудная клетка расширилась тонкая ткань платья затрещала, и оно разошлось по швам. Люциус попытался запахнуть плащ, но он не сходился. Туфли он скинул и отбросил в сторону, оставшись босиком. Ноги удлинились, показавшись из-под подола; по тонким чулкам поползли стрелки. 

— Нарцисса меня убьет, — прошипел он, стирая с губ помаду. — Зачем?

— Хочу, чтобы внешний вид соответствовал содержимому.

— Учитывая, что ты узнал меня лишь по оговорке, особой разницы ты не заметил. Увидел меня? Все, можно уже убраться отсюда?

— В таком виде?

— Воспользуюсь порт-ключом!

— Использование порт-ключей в маггловских кварталах запрещено. Ты же не хочешь объяснять в министерстве, что делал у магглов в порванном женском платье?

— Скажу, что проиграл тебе в карты. — У Люциуса играли желваки, он бесился и нервничал. 

Северус вздохнул, снял с полки пузырек успокоительного зелья и протянул Люциусу.

— Что на этот раз? У меня вырастут рога, хвост? — Люциус не мог не догадаться, что это за зелье, но все равно бросил его под ноги. Пузырек разбился, окатив почти голые ноги Люциуса темными каплями. — Хватит поить меня своей гадостью! Камином воспользоваться, я так понимаю, не позволишь?

— Он давно не работает.

— Как удобно!

— Весьма. Ну? Долго будешь разоряться или пойдешь переоденешься?

— Мог бы просто трансфигурировать эти лохмотья во что-нибудь приличное.

— А ты сам?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет палочки! — окончательно разозлился Люциус.

— Нет, не знаю… — он положил руку Люциусу на предплечье, хотел повести за собой наверх, но замер.

Надо было что-то сказать. Не извиниться, нет-нет, только не извиняться, еще чего. Он чувствовал, что рука Люциуса чуть подрагивает. Под глазами залегли тени, да и сами глаза красные, словно тот давно не спал.

— С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Какая тебе разница!

Северус сильнее сжал его руку.

— Есть разница, ответь.

— Все в полном порядке!

— Только не ври. Я видел тебя в Мунго, ты и тогда выглядел не слишком хорошо, а сейчас и подавно. Что с тобой происходит?

Люциус сдался. Его плечи опустились, он отвел взгляд.

— Бессонница. С зельями только хуже. Я по-прежнему вижу то, что видел в твоих галлюцинациях, только теперь без тебя.

— Падаешь?

— Да.

— Я тоже. 

Люциус посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. 

— Значит, не можешь помочь.

— Почему же? Мы можем снова падать вместе.

Он сказал это, и обида — точнее, досада, — мучавшая его с того момента, как он очнулся в Мунго — отпустила. Северус видел, как дернулись губы Люциуса, как в глазах мелькнули чертики. 

— Вместе, потому что выгодно? — тихо сказал он.

— В том числе. Никто другой меня не устраивает.

— Смешно.

— Согласен, но больше я никому не доверяю настолько. — Северус сказал это и только в этот момент понял, что это правда. 

— И ты веришь, что все слова о твоей матери и подруге я сказал лишь для того, чтобы вытащить тебя из комы?

— Да, и прошу только взаимного доверия.

Люциус посмотрел на него и едва заметно кивнул.

— Но забыть сложно, — добавил он.

— Понимаю, — сказал Северус и повел его наверх. 

Они вошли в спальню, и Северус сам стал стаскивать с Люциуса те лохмотья, в которые превратилась одежда Нарциссы. Если бы она была по размеру, это бы было особенно привлекательно, но сейчас Северус просто жаждал содрать рваные шелковые тряпки, провести ладонями по светлой коже, прикоснуться к Люциусу губами. Он немного боялся, что Люциус оттолкнет его, но уже чувствовал, что этого не случится. Люциус подставлялся под поцелуи, чуть вздрагивая от прикосновений, жмурился, сжимал кулаки. Он не отвечал, даже не пытался обнять и приласкать, но и не отталкивал. Пока этого было достаточно. 

Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда он наконец повалил на нее Люциуса. Мерлин, как же он, оказывается, соскучился по нему! Как он вообще выдержал эти долгие месяцы? 

Северус целовал его губы, но этого казалось слишком мало; переходил на щеки, лоб, подбородок — даже ресницы и уши не остались без внимания. Он никогда так не делал и сомневался, что сделает когда-либо еще. Сейчас это казалось нужным и важным. Люциус жмурился и морщил нос, дышал все чаще.

— Идиот… какой же ты идиот, — шептал Северус, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ты — идиот.

— Оба.

— Оба, — согласился Люциус и потянулся к его губам.

Северус понял, что прощен. Он стащил с Люциуса остатки платья вместе с бельем и чулками, не отказывая себе в удовольствии лишний раз погладить и поцеловать знакомое тело. Любимое и всегда желанное. От возбуждения темнело в глазах, но Северус не торопился. 

— Кажется, ты привел меня переодеваться... — прошептал Люциус. 

— Да, просто мы немного задержались, пока тебя раздевали.

— Одеваться, похоже, придется не скоро…

— Как пожелаешь.

— Тогда не стоит и тебе оставаться в одежде. Жарко.

Он пытался стянуть с Северуса рубашку, но никак не мог достать до нижних пуговиц. Северус снял ее сам, как и все остальное, чтобы прижаться обнаженным телом к Люциусу. И, наверное, этого было бы достаточно, но они слишком давно не были вместе. Рядом. Так близко. 

Они неспешно ласкали друг друга, словно заново знакомились, и никак не могли насытиться. Наконец, Люциус сам повернулся на живот и приподнялся, раздвинув ноги. 

Северус покрывал поцелуями его спину, такую до боли знакомую: каждую родинку, выступающие позвонки, еле заметные белесые шрамы. Даже в юности кожа Люциуса никогда не была идеально белой и гладкой, но это Северусу и нравилось. Только прикасаясь к нему, можно было в полной мере ощутить, что Люциус — живой человек. Не мечта, не морок, не галлюцинация — настоящий человек. 

Северус потерся о Люциуса бедрами, скользя членом между ягодиц, потом наклонился и спросил:

— Ты хочешь?.. 

Люциус ничего не сказал, только подался вверх и назад, прижимаясь теснее — никакого другого ответа и не требовалось. Они занимались сексом неспешно и непривычно нежно, словно признавались в чувствах, о которых никогда не говорили вслух. Возможно, когда-нибудь Северусу достанет смелости сказать о них, но пока можно было обойтись и без этого. Просто быть вместе, жить и оставить прошлое в прошлом.

Северус провалился в сон, лежа на груди Люциуса и слушая стук его сердца. Падение ему больше не снилось. Никогда.


End file.
